


Tea Talk

by Kitty514



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty514/pseuds/Kitty514
Summary: Harry has a confession to make.





	Tea Talk

It had started raining.

Eggsy stared at the water droplets as they hit the window then slid down in an unintelligible pattern. The world outside was dark and gray, but Harry’s new place was warm and bright, both of their dogs quietly asleep on the couch. Still, despite himself, Eggsy shivered just a little bit. 

“Would you like a blanket?” Harry’s comforting voice came from behind Eggsy. 

Eggsy looked over his shoulder at the older man standing in the kitchen, waiting for the kettle to boil water. “No, I’m good.” He tapped a finger against the table where he sat before turning in his seat. “I have a question, Harry.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. Eggsy stared at him for a moment, almost infuriated at his nonchalance. This was a man who’d been in more dangerous situations than Eggsy could count on his hands, who’d been shot in the head and only lost an eye, and yet he was still as composed as ever. 

“Did you mean it?” Eggsy said quietly, then cleared his throat, ignoring Harry’s inquisitive look. “On the plane,” he said louder, “when you said that you were leaving nothing behind, did you mean it?” 

Harry blinked and opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off as the kettle began to whistle. Eggsy watched as he took it off the stove and poured hot water into waiting cups. Harry brought the cups over to the table and sat down across from Eggsy with a sigh. As Eggsy waited for Harry to start talking he played with the string attached to the teabag in his cup, making the water change color faster. 

“You weren’t, you know,” Eggsy said when Harry had been quiet too long. “You were leaving behind Merlin and Roxy and—and me. At the very least, I felt left behind.” 

Harry audibly drew in a sharp breath. He finally stopped looking so composed as he stared down at the table and adjusted his glasses, one lens blacked out to cover his missing eye. “Eggsy, I’m sorry.” He paused. “When I said that I was leaving nothing behind, I didn’t mean it.” 

Eggsy sat back a little and frowned as Harry looked at him. “Then why did you say it?” 

“Because I was scared to tell you the truth.” 

“Which is?” 

“That it was you that I was thinking of.” 

Eggsy looked over Harry’s shoulder at the window, trying not to immediately react. “You’ll have to elaborate on that,” he said as monotonously as he could. 

Harry let out what could only be described as a pained laugh. “You don’t want-- ” 

“I do.” 

Harry hesitated, then adjusted his glasses again. “Alright. You might not like what I’m going to say.” 

Eggsy held back the desire to shout at Harry, to tell him that anything he said now would be better than thinking that Harry didn’t care for him at all. He settled with shooting Harry a look that he hoped conveyed the same message, trying to tamp down the burning feeling in his chest. 

Harry nodded as if he got the message. “When I was standing there, with a gun aimed at my head, I was wondering if I’d ever get to see you again. And if I did, I was going to tell you how much you meant to me, that I wanted to be with you.” His voice got quieter. “I’ve never… I’ve never really known what it was like to love someone so much it hurts until I met you. I just wanted to survive so that you could know that. But then when the opportunity came to tell you, I backed down because you were with Princess Tilde and I didn’t want you to hate me for putting something like that on you.” 

Eggsy was silent, digesting what Harry had said. 

“But now you’re not with her,” Harry continued on, “so I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you that. Which I did.” He rubbed a hand across his forehead as if it had just hit him that he’d said everything that he had out loud. 

“This…” Eggsy stopped and cleared his throat. His heart was beating so hard he could hear it in his ears. “This isn’t some kind of joke, is it?” 

Harry almost looked angry at that, his eyebrows pulling together. Then just as quickly he looked hurt. “No. Why would I joke about something like that?” 

Eggsy stuttered for a second. “I don’t know. I’m just, you know, surprised.” He paused, mentally cursing himself at how he was taking Harry’s sudden love confession. 

He’d always known, deep down, that what he felt for Harry was more than what he’d made it out to be. All the times he’d caught himself staring or thinking about Harry as more than a mentor or friend, he’d found a way to brush it off as anything but infatuation. He’d glaze over the fact that he wanted to know what it would be like to have Harry’s hands all over him, or what it would be like to wake up every morning to Harry beside him. Because Harry was never going to feel the same, yeah? 

But Eggsy had been wrong about that and now his mind was reeling and couldn’t stop. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything,” Harry said, misreading Eggsy’s silence as rejection. 

“What? No,” Eggsy rushed to say, starting to come to. “I—Harry, I feel the same way. You’re, fuck.” He ran a hand down his face, collecting himself. “I love you. Thinking you were dead killed me. I didn’t think I’d ever find anyone I could love as much as you. This is going to sound terrible, but getting with Princess Tilde was my way of somehow trying to feel better about you being gone. 

“And then I found out you were still alive, and it was like everything around me crumbled. I think the second I saw you walking and breathing, I knew I’d never be happy until you were back in my life.” Eggsy stopped, clenching his fists on top of the table. “That’s why I broke things off with Tilde. I would be stuck on you, and she’d be stuck with someone miserable.” 

Harry drew in a deep breath, face unreadable. He slowly got up and moved to sit next to Eggsy. Harry reached out and uncurled one of Eggsy’s fists, taking hold of Eggsy’s hand and squeezing. Harry stared at him for a long while. Eggsy stared back, wondering where they would go next. 

“I don’t ever want to forget your face again,” Harry said softly. “I think it could get me through anything.” 

Eggsy failed at holding back a chuckle, though it was more a release of nerves than finding something humorous. “That’s so fucking sappy.” 

“And everything else we said wasn’t?” Harry asked with a quirk of his eyebrow, but a small smile played at the corner of his lips. 

Eggsy leaned forward and kissed those lips, needing to know how they felt. Harry drew in a sharp breath at the sudden contact, but as Eggsy started to back off, he caught Eggsy by the back of the neck and drew him back in. Eggsy melted at the touch, at Harry’s soft lips on his. He could feel his spine tingle as Harry’s fingers brushed his cheek. 

When Harry broke the kiss, Eggsy sat there with his eyes closed for a few seconds. When he opened them, Harry was looking at him with a soft smile on his face. 

Eggsy let out a breathy laugh. “That was good.” 

Harry grinned. “We could do it again.” 

“But wouldn’t the tea get cold?” Eggsy joked. 

“Fuck the tea,” Harry said before kissing Eggsy once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [Links to other sites I'm on](http://linktr.ee/kpkl10) 


End file.
